sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Участник:Алберт
Описание субкварков или С-кварков. Кварки. . . . А что же дальше? Кокорин А.А. Россия, г. Нижний Новгород. Рассматриваются новые фундаментальные частицы – субкварки, из которых конструируются лептоны и кварки. #'Субкварки.' Идею внутренней структуры адронов можно распространить на лептоны и кварки; они тоже могут состоять из каких-то более фундаментальных частиц. Предположим существование таких частиц – субкварков (или C– кварков). Обозначим их символами: k, r, v, z, y, xи назовём их фрактионами. Их квантовые числа в точности повторяют квантовые числа кварков t, b, c, s, u, dсоответственно за исключением квантового числа “цвет”. Из фрактионов будем конструировать лептоны как fffи кварки как`fff, где fозначает фрактион, а`f– антифрактион. Квантовые числа фрактионов y, x, z, а также составы младших кварков и лептонов представлены в таблице 1. Таблица 1. Квантовые числа фрактионов y, x, z. Составы младших кварков и лептонов. Здесь Q– электрический заряд (e-заряд), J– спин, I3– проекция изотопического спина, S– странность фрактионов. Из фрактионов y, x можно сконструировать младшие лептоны и кварки u, d. Лептоны могли бы иметь структурный состав вида: yyy, yyx, yxx, xxx, а кварки: `yyy, `xxy, `yyx, `xxx. Но не все указанные структуры лептонов наблюдались в эксперименте. Для обоснования их спектра фрактионам следует приписать ещё и квантовое число “цвет”, а точнее, некий заряд. Будем считать, что цветовой заряд фрактиона может принимать только два значения. Квантовое число цвет (цветовой заряд, c-заряд) фрактионов обозначим символами Bи Cи дадим им значения: B= +2/3 и C= -1/3 (от белого цвета, цветового заряда w). Тогда фрактионы y, xмогут находиться в двух состояниях Bи Cпо цветовому заряду, т.е. yB xB y = x = yC , xC . Объединяя три фрактиона в один лептон, можно получить цветовые заряды лептона BBCи BCC. Но лептоны должны быть “белыми” по цвету, как и адроны, поэтому для лептона возможно только одно зарядовое по цвету состояние - это BCC– отсутствие цветового заряда, нейтральный цветовой заряд. Но кварки должны быть “цветными” и для них возможны тоже два состояния по цвету:`CCB(цвет B) и`BBC(цвет C), т.е. кварки будут находиться в тех же двух состояниях по цвету Bи C: uB dB u = d = uC , dC . Три кварка, собранные в один барион, образуют всегда одно и тоже зарядовое по цвету состояние BCC, что соответствует значению цветового заряда равного нулю (частицы “белые”). Тот факт, что частицы имеют цветовой заряд равный нулю, говорит в пользу того, что цветовой заряд – это магнитный заряд (со значением g2= ħc). Магнитный заряд ведёт себя, как электрический, поэтому для частиц возможно только одно зарядовое состояние по магнитному заряду – это BCC, магнитный заряд частицы равен нулю. Итак, из всех лептонных конструкций в природе реализованы только две: позитрон и нейтрино (и их античастицы). Позитрон будет иметь структуру: e+yByCx¯C, где стрелки указывают направление проекции спина, а нейтрино - ney¯CxCxB. Это нейтрино следует считать электронным, так как именно эта частица сопровождает электрон в процессах слабого распада, как это будет показано ниже. Кроме того, нейтрино со структурой yxx следует считать частицей, а электрон e-`y`y`x – античастицей. Масса покоя фрактиона yдолжна быть больше массы покоя фрактиона x. Отметим ещё, что фрактионы должны быть последней ступенькой мироздания, истинно фундаментальными частицами, без внутренней структуры; это последние структурные единицы материи, так сказать, “зёрнышки” материи. В пользу этой гипотезы говорит факт стабильности электрона. #'Модель лептона'и кварка. Наблюдаемый в эксперименте спектр частиц можно объяснить, если в качестве модели лептона и кварка рассматривать атом. В этой модели лептон образует нейтральный по цветовому заряду (c-заряду) атом, подобный атому водорода или гелия, ядро которого составляет фрактион с c-зарядом B, а два других фрактиона с c-зарядом Cнаходятся на стационарной орбите. Ясно, что у лептона первый энергетический уровень заполнен, что делает лептон зарядово-неактивным, нейтральным и фрактионы на этом уровне должны иметь противоположную ориентацию спинов согласно принципу запрета Паули, а лептон будет находиться в основном состоянии. Ядро атома лептона может быть образовано и зарядом BC, тогда такой лептон будет подобен атому водорода, на стационарной орбите которого находится один заряд C. В такой модели кварк будет подобен валентному атому. Такой зарядово-активный атом кварка может существовать только в связном с двумя другими такими же атомами состоянии, чтобы образовать зарядово-нейтральное стабильное состояние, что и наблюдается в природе. #'Свидетельства'за . . . Процесс слабого распада частиц может косвенно свидетельствовать о внутренней структуре лептонов. В подтверждение этого рассмотрим процессы слабого распада мюона, нейтрона и пиона, но сначала сделаем одно замечание. Т.к. электромагнитное и слабое взаимодействия объединены одной теорией, то и распады электромагнитный и слабый надо рассматривать как единый процесс, протекающий по одной схеме – через стряхивание (испускание) векторного бозона – кванта либо g–кванта, либо W – кванта. Согласно Бору электрон в атоме, перескакивая с уровня на уровень, стряхивает (излучает) лишнюю энергию в виде фотона. Аналогичный процесс имеет место и в слабом распаде: частица стряхивает лишнюю энергию через излучение W – кванта и переходит в более низкое по энергии состояние. А если учесть, что и g–квант и W бозоны – векторные и принадлежат одному процессу (семейству), то надо признать сходство излучения фотона электроном и излучения W – кванта в слабом распаде. Кроме того заметим, что в электрослабом распаде происходит смена квантового состояния частицы–источника бозона на квантовое состояние частицы–приёмника такого бозона. Квантовые характеристики бозона-переносчика взаимодействия формируются в момент его испускания как алгебраическая разность характеристик этих двух квантовых состояний: источника и приёмника бозона. Для примера, пусть обмен осуществляется между квантовыми состояниями Aи B, тогда квантовые характеристики бозона, осуществляющего этот обмен, будут сформированы как A– B= A`B, где квантовые характеристики`B имеют знаки противоположные знакам квантовых характеристик состояния B. А теперь перейдём к рассмотрению схем распада частиц. Начнём с мюона-плюс, для определённости. Мюон можно изобразить структурой m+yBy¯CzC и распад его может протекать по двум каналам: через распад yB(рис. 1) и через распад zC(рис. 2). m+ yyz yB x¯B nmxyz yB- x¯B = yB`x`B= W+ `ne`x`C`y¯`С`x`B e+x¯C Рис. 1. Схема распада мюона и W+. Как видим, имеет место распад по формуле m+®nm¯+ e+`ne. Распад мюона –минус запишется в виде m-®`nm¯+ e-ne. Аналогичный распад может иметь место и для тяжелого электрона с эквивалентной массой близкой к массе мюона e-®`ne↓+ e-ne, где слева стоит тяжелый электрон, а справа – легкий, сбросивший лишнюю массу. Z– распад мюона должен совершаться согласно следующей схемы. m+yyz zC x¯C e+¯yyx zC - x¯C = zC`x`C= sZ0 nmzCyСx¯B `ne`y¯`C Рис. 2. Схема распада мюона и sZ0. Этому каналу распада мюона отвечает формула sZ0 m+ e+¯+`nenm Эта запись означает, что мюон стряхивает Z– бозон и переходит в энергетически более выгодное состояние, т.е. превращается в электрон, при этом Z– бозон превращается в пару`nenm. Здесь e+- позитрон, sZ0- странный векторный бозон имеет следующие значки: s– признак странности, 0 – e– заряд и спин 1 (). Распад мюона–минус протекает по формуле sZ0 m- e-¯+`nmne Распад нейтрона. Нейтрон можно представить структурой nd↓BdCu↑C, а протон структурой p¯[ d¯Bu¯CuC]. Распад кварка dCбудет протекать по схеме: dCxCy↓B`y↑`B u¯Cy¯BxC`x¯`B `y↑`B `x¯`B `y↑`B-`x¯`B = xB`y`B= W- e-`x¯`C`y`С`y`B nexC Рис. 3. Схема распада кварка dи W-. Кварк dстряхивает (излучает) бозон Wи переходит в энергетически более выгодное состояние, становится кварком u. Эта схема показывает как протекает процесс W¯ n p¯+`ene Запись W¯над стрелкой указывает какой бозон переносит взаимодействие. Здесь можно заметить симметрию (баланс) частица-анти-частица (`e электрон – античастица, ne– частица) и равновесие спинов. Распад (самораспад) нейтрона происходит за счёт β-распада ядра нейтрона. Это ядро образуют кварки d, а кварк u находится на орбите атома нейтрона, подобно электрону в атоме водорода. После превращения кварка d в u этот кварк вместе с другим кварком d образуют ядро атома протона. Распад нейтрона происходит из-за слабого нарушения симметрии ядра его. Распад пиона. Рассмотрим схему распада пиона на мюон и его антинейтрино и, для определённости, распад пиона-плюс. Пион имеет структуру u↓B`d↑`B. Как один из вариантов кварки можно записать в виде: `d↑`B`x↓`Bz↑C`z↑`C, u¯By↑By↓C`y↓`C. Тогда схема распада пиона будет такой: `x `x `d↑`B`z `z `nm↓`x↓`B`y↓`C`z↑`C. z↑C `y↓`C p+u`d z↑C–`y↓`C = z↑Cy↑C= -Y+⅓↑↑CC≡-Y+⅓↑↑`B `y↓`C z↑C u y y m+↑yBy¯Cz↑C y y Рис. 4. Схема распада пиона. Таким образом, процесс p+u`d m+↑`nm↓ протекает за счёт обмена между кварками бозоном -Y+⅓↑↑`B, значки которого имеют следующий смысл: левый нижний минус – странность -1, +1/3 – e-заряд, стрелки – спин 1,`B – c-заряд. В этом процессе также соблюдается симметрия частица-античастица (мюон – частица, антинейтрино – античастица). Пион-минус со структурой кварков `u↓`B`y↑`By¯C`y↑`C, d↑Bx↓Bz↑C`z↑`C распадается на мюон m-↑`y↑`B`y↓`C`z↑`C и нейтрино nm↓x↓By↓Cz↑C через обмен бозоном +Y-⅓↑↑B. В структуре`uy↓Cпревращается в`z↑`C и `u становится мюоном m-,а в d`z↑`C превращается в y¯Cи dстановится нейтрино nm. Схему распада пиона-минус на электрон и его нейтрино можно легко получить, если кварки пиона представить следующими структурами: `u↑`B`y↓`Bx↑C`x↑`C, d↓BxBy↓C`y↓`C. В этой схеме`y↓`Cв dстановится x↑C и dпревращается в нейтрино nex↑Bx↑Cy↓C – частицу, а x↑Cв `u превращается в `y↓`C и`uстановится электроном `y↓`B`y↓`C`x↑`C – античастицей. Этот процесс протекает через обмен бозоном Y-⅓↓↓B(без признака странности). Кроме того, пион с такой структурой кварков должен быть менее тяжёлым, чем пион, распадающийся по мюонному каналу. Но малая вероятность этого процесса может говорить о незначительном количестве пионов с такой структурой составляющих пион кварков. 4. О фотоне. Из фрактионов можно построить аналог мезона, т.е. структуры вида`ffи`ff`ff. Это должны быть фотоны и гравитоны. Все заряды (e-заряд, c-заряд) таких структур будут нулевыми. Фотон может иметь структуру вида, например, `y`ByB а гравитон – вида `y`B`x`CyBxC, yB`y`ByC`y`C и т.д. – с заменой yна xи наоборот. Учитывая внутреннюю структуру фотона и электрона, можно видеть, что e-– e+аннигиляция, когда электрон и позитрон находятся в ортосостоянии, приводит к образованию одного фотона yB`y`ByC`y`Сx¯C`x¯`C или трёх фотонов вида yB`y`B, yC`y`С, x¯C`x¯`C, а позитроний в парасостоянии порождает два фотона, например, вида yB`y`B и фотона yC`y`Сx↑C`x¯`C. Заметим ещё, что нейтрино и антинейтрино близки по структуре электрону и позитрону, поэтому при их столкновении (n-`n аннигиляции) должны образовываться фотоны по той же схеме, что и в e-– e+аннигиляции. Внутри фотона взаимодействие между фрактионами осуществляется согласно схем: yB↑ `y y-`y= yyºX+4/3BB↑↓ `y`B↑ y xC↑ `x x-`x= xxºY-2/3CC↑↓ `x`C↑ x Бозоны X+4/3BB↑↓, Y-2/3BB↑↓аналогичны пионам и взаимодействие внутри фотона аналогично ядерным силам. Как и бозоны X, Y, пион имеет спин 0 и это позволяет ему переносить взаимодействие между нейтроном и протоном, не обращая внимания на ориентацию их спинов. Фотон – это один из глюонов. В SU(3) матрица цветов - зарядов глюонов имеет вид: : B (`B`C`R) B`B B`C B`R : C = C`B C`C C`R : R R`B R`C R`R Из теории групп известно, что 3 ×`3 = 1''' + '''8. Здесь 8''' – это октет c– зарядов глюонов. 6 – это недиагональные элементы матрицы и два составленны из диагональных элементов матрицы – это (B`B– C`C)×2-½ и (B`B+ C`C- 2R`R)×6-½, а '''1 – это синглет, полностью симметричная относительно цветов комбинация (B`B+ C`C+ R`R)×3-½, бесцветная («белая» по «цвету»). Она не обладает даже скрытым цветовым зарядом. Эту комбинацию можно считать фотоном. О спине фотона.Участвует ли в реакциях распада спин частиц? Как замечено, в природе не существует в свободном состоянии правополяризованного электрона – все электроны левополяризованные, т.е. спин свободного электрона всегда ориентирован против импульса электрона – левый винт, поэтому свободный электрон не может испустить реальный фотон по схеме 1, если электрон слева достаточно мал по энергии. : ℮↑ ℮↓ : ℮↑ - g↑↑= ℮↑`g↓↓ = ℮↓(↑-↑↑=↑↓↓=↓) : g : Сх. 1. Испускание фотона электроном. Спин, как и любой заряд, участвует во взаимодействии и переводит частицу в иное спиновое состояние, когда другие заряды равны 0. Для взаимодействия nи pв ядре атома спин пиона должен быть равен 0, т.к. спины nи pв ядре атома могут быть ориентированы как в одном направлении так и в противоположных направлениях. Бозоны X, Yтоже должны иметь спин 0, и в этом они подобны пионам, а взаимодействие внутри фотона подобно взаимодействию в ядре атома, т.е. силы, действующие внутри фотона подобны ядерным. #'О структуре лептона. 'Исходя из принципа минимума элементов, образующих материю, весь мир может быть соткан из двух цветов: Bи C. Каждый фрактион и кварк могут иметь c-заряды только Bи C(и, конечно же,`Bи`C). Три f(фрактион) образуют лептон и кварк (q), три кварка образуют барион, два q– мезон. Этого достаточно для образования материи. Тройка фрактионов образует лептон или кварк. Как же они устроены? Ранее говорилось о модели атома среди лептонов, но это, может быть, ошибкой. Кроме того, ничего не говорилось о связях внутри кварка, как же обмениваются фрактионы внутри кварка, чтобы он не распался? Обратимся к этой проблеме. Т. к. c-зарядов только два, то, естественно, выбрать группу SU(2) для построения «цветных» мезонов – глюонов, которые и будут производить обмен c-зарядами внутри лептона и кварка. Глюон здесь понимается в обычном смысле, как в хромодинамике. Из четырёх c-зарядов: B, C, `B,`Cполучим матрицу глюонов: B (`B`C) B`B B`C C = C`B C`C Как следует из теории групп 2 ×`2 = 1''' + '''3, где 3''' определяет тройку цветных глюонов B`C, C`Bи (B`B- C`C) ×2-½. Глюоны B`Cи C`Bменяют c-заряды фрактионов в лептоне и кварке с Bна Cи наоборот, а глюон (B`B- C`C) ×2-½ со скрытым c-зарядом меняет c-заряды Cна Cи Bна B. Что же до синглета '''1, то он определяет симметричное по c-заряду состояние (B`B+ C`C) ×2-½, полностью бесцветное, «белое». Частица с таким c-зарядом будет обнаружена в нашем мире, тогда как другие глюоны невидимы для наших приборов. Эта частица – фотон. Теперь понятно, откуда берётся в окружении электрона излучаемый им фотон – он находится среди глюонов в составе электрона. #'Лептоны и фрактионы. ' Лептоны Фрактионы e(yyx) nexC y v k m-↑`y↑`B`y↓`C`z↑`C `nm↓`x↓`B`y↓`C`z↑`C. x z r m+↑yBy¯Cz↑C nm↓x↓By↓Cz↑C t(yvz) nt(vxz) Но нейтрино и e, m, tимеют единственные комбинации фрактионов, поэтому и встречаются пары: e- ne, m- nm, t- nt, т.к. др. комбинации фрактионов в каждом нейтрино невозможны. Распады. m+ nm+ e`ne m+ y x (yxz) nm yyx `x`y`x e `ne t nt + e`ne t y x (vxz) nt yyx `x`y`x e `ne t nt + m`nm t y x (vxz) nt yyz `z`y`x m `nm О распаде протона.Протон имеет структуру p(uud). Распад протона может произойти либо за счёт распада кварка u, либо через распад кварка d. Но u– это самый низкий энергетический уровень среди кварков и он распадаться не может – некуда. Кварк dможет превратиться в кварк u, но тогда pпревратится в дельта D++, а на это у протона не достаёт энергии (вода в гору не течёт). Рассмотрим процесс на структурном (хочется сказать: на клеточном) уровне кварков. Один из вариантов кварков можно взять в виде (yy`y) (yy`y) (xy`y) обмен p: u u d Здесь y, x– фрактионы, из которых слеплены кварки и лептоны. Произведём обмен кварками по схеме: y `y y-`y= yyºX+4/3 `y y В результате обмена получим структуру протона вида p (yy`y) (`yy`y) (yyx) u `u e+ и, казалось бы, схема распада протона должна быть такой: p e+p0 Но! Для образования p0из кварков uи`uдолжно произойти слияние кварков (синтез), а на это нужна энергия, которой у протона недостаточно. Но и позитрон не может образоваться, т.к. бозонов вида X+4/3и Y-1/3в свободном состоянии в природе не существует как частиц. Назначение бозона – это перевод частицы из одного квантового состояния в другое, например, из состояния dв состояние u. Кварки u, dсоставляют изотопический дублет (в изопространстве), т.е. являются как бы одной частицей в двух разных квантовых состояниях. А фрактионы yи`yтаковыми не являются, это разные частицы и не существует бозона с подходящими квантовыми характеристиками, который мог бы осуществить перевод одной частицы (y) в другую (`y) и наоборот. Из-за отсутствия такого бозона протон и не может распадаться на позитрон и пион. # Quarks…. And what is further? About structure of lepton and quark Kokorin A.A. Russia town Nizhny Novgorod There are considering the new fundamental particles are subquarks from which are constructing the leptons and quarks. 1. About subquarks.'''An idea the internal structure of the hadrons one can to spread on leptons and quarks, its consist from some more fundamental particles. There are to assume existence such particles are subquarks (C-quarks). There are denote with symbols: k, r, v, z, y, x and take its names the Fractions. Its quantum numbers repeat in accuracy the quantum numbers of the quarks t, b, c, s, u, d accordingly with the exception of the quantum number “color”. From the fractions will be to construct the standard quarks as`fff and leptons as fff, where f is fraction and `f is antifriction. In the table 1 imagined the quantum numbers of the fractions y, x, z and the younger quarks and leptons composition. Table 1. Quantum numbers y, x, z and younger quarks and leptons composition. Hire is Q – electrical charge (e-charge), J – spin, I3 – the isotopic spin projection, S – the fraction strange. For the leptons spectrum basis are observing at experiment of the fractions are follow to ascribe the quantum number color, the color charge, which can to take only two meaning. The fractions quantum number color (c-charge) denote of symbols B and C with meaning B = +2/3 and C = -1/3 (from white color, the color charge w). Then the fractions can to find on two conditions B and C with the color charge, that is yB xB yC , xC . Three fractions are uniting at one lepton can to create the lepton color charges BBC or BCC. But leptons must be white with color therefore for particles it is possible only one with color charge state BCC, it is absence the color charge, the neutral color charge. But the quarks must be color and for them it is possible also two states with color: `CCB (color B) and`BBC (color C). Three quarks are assembling at one barion create the color charge BCC (the particles are white). Then can be to intend that in quality of the color charge can be to come forward the magnetic charge with meaning g2 = ħc. The magnetic charge behaves as electric charge therefore for the particles it is possible only one with color charge state this is BCC, the particle magnetic charge equal zero. So in the Nature are realize positron and neutrino. The positron will be to have structure e+yByCx¯C, where the arrows indicate the spin direct and neutrino is ney¯CxCxB. It was more correct to consider this neutrino electronic neutrino as just this particle accompanis electron at the weak disintegration process as this will be show lower. Moreover, neutrino with structure yxx follows to consider the particle and electron e-`y`y`x is antiparticle. The fraction y rest mass must be more of fraction x rest mass. There are to note that the fractions must be last step of the world building, truly fundamental particles without internal structure, this is last matter structure units, so say, matter “corns”. At profit this hypothesis say the electron stable fact. '''2. About the Lepton and Quark model. The observe at experiment spectrum of particles can to explain, if at quality the lepton and quark model to examine atom. In this model lepton form a neutral on color charge (c – charge) atom similar to hydrogen or helium atom, which kernel form fraction with c – charge B and two another fractions with c – charge C are found at orbit stationary. It is clear, that the first level fill in that do lepton not active on charge, neutral and fractions on this level must to have contrary the spin orientation accordingly to Pauly principle prohibition, and lepton will be to found at basic state. The lepton atom kernel can be form the BC charges, then such lepton will be similar to hydrogen which at stationary orbit found one charge C. At such model quark will be similar to valency atom. Such charge – active atom of quark can to exist only at coherent state with two another such atoms, that to form charge – neutral state, that and is observing at Nature. 3. Testimony after . . . The particles weak disintegration process can to testify sideways about the leptons internal structure. At this confirmation consider the muon, pion and neutron disintegration chart, but at first make one remark. As electromagnetic and weak interactions are uniting at one the standard theory by Weinberg – Salam then and disintegrations electromagnetic and weak must consider how united process, which proceed on one scheme is across shake off (emit) vector boson is quant either g-quant or W-quant. Accordingly to Bor electron at atom is jumping over from level to level shake off (radiate) superfluous energy in the form of photon. Analogously process have state and in weak disintegration: the particles shake off superfluous energy across radiation W-quant and turn into more lower on energy state. And if take into consideration that and g-quant and W bosons are vector and belong to one process (family) then must to acknowledge likeness radiation of photon of electron and radiation W-quant at weak disintegration. Besides notice that at weak disintegration take place quantum state change the particles-source of boson on quantum state the particles-wireless set of such boson the quantum characteristics of boson-parterager interaction are forming at moment it emit as algebraic difference the characteristics these two quantum states is source and wireless of boson. For example, there is exchange be carried out between quantum states A and B then the boson quantum characteristics which be carried out this exchange will be form as A – B = A`B, where quantum characteristics`B have signs contrary to signs of quantum characteristics state B. There are to cross to examination of the disintegration particles schemes. And start with the muon–plus disintegration, for definitely. Muon with structure can to consider similar to atom nucleus with make z and orbit fill at yy with the contrary spins. Then muon–plus can to represent structure m+yBy¯CzC and its disintegration can to run with two canals: across disintegration yB(drawing 1) (energy e~1) and across disintegration zC(drawing 2) (energy e<< 1). m+ yyz yB x¯B nmxyz yB - x¯B = yB`x`B= W+ `ne`x`C`y¯`С`x`B e+x¯C Dr. 1. Scheme of muon disintegration and W+. As one can see takes place the disintegration with formula m+®nm¯+ e+`ne. Also the muon–minus disintegration is writing at kind m-®`nm¯+ e-ne. Analogously can to proceed disintegration hard electron (if is exist such) with equivalent mass near to muon mass by formula e-®`ne↓+ e-ne, where left stand hard electron and to the right is light (ordinary) throw off unnecessary mass. The muon z- disintegration must be to do accordingly to next scheme (dr. 2) m+yyz zC x¯C e+¯yyx zC - x¯C = zC`x`C= sZ0 nmzCyСx¯B `ne`y¯`C Dr. 2. Scheme of muon disintegration and и sZ0. To this muon disintegration canal is reacting for formula sZ0 m+ e+¯+`ne nm This formula mean that muon shake off Z-boson and turn into more profitable on energy state, that is turn into electron and Z-boson turn into particle `ne nm. Here is e+ - positron, sZ0- strange vector boson (s – strange, 0 – e-charge, and - spin 1). The muon-minus disintegration is running with formula sZ0 m- e-¯+`nmne The Neutron disintegration. Neutron present in kind structure ndCu↑C and proton of structure p¯[ d¯Cu¯CuC] and disintegration of quark dC will be to proceed by scheme dCxCy↓B`y↑`B u¯Cy¯BxC`x¯`B `y↑`B `x¯`B `y↑`B-`x¯`B = xB`y`B= W- e-`x¯`C`y`С`y`B nexC Dr. 3. Scheme disintegration of quark d and W-. Quark d shake off (radiation) boson W and turn out into more profitable on energy state, will be of quark u. This scheme show how to proceed process W¯ n p¯+`ene A record W¯over pointer indicate what boson to transfer interaction. This can to notice symmetry (balance) particle-anti-particle (e-- electron – anti-particle, ne– particle) and balance spins. Disintegration (self-disintegration) neutron is the result β-disintegration of neutron kernel. This kernel form two quarks d and quark u is on orbit of neutron atom similarity to electron in hydrogen atom. After transformation quark d to u this quark together with another quark d form the kernel proton atom. The neutron disintegration is the result of weak breach symmetry of neutron kernel. The Pion disintegration. This is a scheme the pion disintegration on muon and his anti-neutrino, for definitely, disintegration pion-plus with structure u↓B`d↑`B. How one variant quarks can write in form`d↑`B`x↓`Bz↑C`z↑`C, u¯By↑By↓C`y↓`C. The scheme pion disintegration will be such (dr. 4.) `x `x `d↑`B`z `z `nm↓`x↓`B`y↓`C`z↑`C. z↑C `y↓`C p+u`d z↑C –`y↓`C = z↑Cy↑C = -Y+⅓↑↑CC ≡-Y+⅓↑↑`B `y↓`C z↑C u y y m+↑yBy¯Cz↑C y y Dr. 4. Scheme disintegration of pion. Like this process p+u`d m+↑`nm↓ proceed over exchange boson -Y+⅓↑↑`B between quarks which signs have following meaning: left lower minus is strange -1, + ⅓ is e-charge, pointers is spin 1, `B is c-charge. In this process is keeping also symmetry particle-anti-particle, anti-neutrino is anti-particle. Pion-minus with structure quarks `u↓`B`y↑`By¯C`y↑`C, d↑Bz↑C`z↑`C disintegrate on muon m-↑`y↑`B`y↓`C`z↑`C and neutrino nm↓x↓By↓Cz↑C over exchange boson +Y-⅓↑↑B. Into structure `u y↓C tern into`z↑`Cand`u become to muon m-and into d`z↑`Ctern into y¯Cand d become to neutrino nm. The scheme disintegration pion-minus on electron and his neutrino can to receive lightly if pion quarks present following structures `u↑`B`y↓`Bx↑C`x↑`C, d↓By↓C`y↓`C. In this scheme `y↓`Cinto d become x↑C and d turn into neutrino nex↑Cy↓C is particle, and x↑C into`u turn into`y↓`Cand`u become electron `y↓`B`y↓`C`x↑`C is anti-particle. This process proceed over exchange boson Y-⅓↓↓B (without sign strange). Besides pion with such structure of quarks mast be lets heavy then pion disintegrate over muon canal. Bat unlikely this process can to speak about small quantity pions with such structure of form pion quarks. '4. About Photon. ' From the fractions can be to construct the meson analogy. This is the structures of view`ff and`ff`ff. This must be the photons and gravitons. Photon can to have structure of view `y`ByB – ortofraction, and graviton - `y`B`x`CyBxC, yC`y`C. Then can to see that e- – e+ annihilation, when electron and positron are being at ortostate, lead to form one photon yB`y`ByC`y`Сx¯C`x¯`C or three photons of view yB`y`B, yC`y`С, x¯C`x¯`C. There notice that neutrino and antineutrino are near with structure to electron and positron therefore with their collision (n-`n annihilation) must be formed the photons with the same scheme that and at e- – e+ annihilation.